


Shooting Star (Daemon Universe)

by nrbanu213



Category: The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daemon Feels, Daemon Touching, Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrbanu213/pseuds/nrbanu213
Summary: Right after a shooting star passed through the Earth, almost all the human on Earth have gained daemons, animals' souls that attached themselves with their respective humans. As it turns out, the daemons are actually the representative of another human soulmate, meaning that the characteristics of respective daemons are those of the human soulmates. This story will evolved on Alayna, a third year student of a university as one day she woke up with a scream from her best friend about a black wolf in the house.





	1. After The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hope everyone enjoyed. I may not be able to post almost everyday since I have other commitment but I truly wanted to wrote this ever since I watched The Golden Compass. So have fun xoxo.

"NEWS HEADLINE. The shooting star 'Epithymía' will be visible in Earth's range tonight as the star is said to only passed Earth once every 500 years. The last known record of sighting was back in 1518 in Rome, Italy. As astronomers and civilians around the world are waiting to see the rare sighting and are hoping to be able to see..."

"Alayna! Wanna join us tonight? We want to go to see the shooting star!" as Maya drags Lizzy out of their room.

"No. I'm off to bed. Tomorrow I have an assignment to send. Have fun girls." Alayna popped her head from her room.

"Aah come on! This is once every 500 years. We got to see it with our own eyes. Don't you want to be in the history as well?!" as Maya pouts.

"I love history but I want to save my future as well. Have fun" as Alayna closes the door and land herself to the bed.

Alayna stares at the ceiling of her room as she ponders about herself. She is an ordinary student and her years in university has been exciting as she can handle. She loves her friends and her life but she always feel like she is still missing something. As everyone focusing on the shooting star for tonight she only wishes for a change tomorrow. Like her late grandmother said to her, a shooting star will always grand a wish. 

Alayna's morning can never be more grand already when she heard Maya's scream. Waking herself up, she rushes to her only to hear another scream that definitely says about a black wolf on the bed. She freezes as she opens the door to Maya's room and notices that both Maya and Lizzy are now standing on the study table with frighten expressions on their faces. As Alayna focuses on the girls views, she finally sees the relevant of Maya's scream. There is a wolf on Maya's bed!

"Girls... Tell me I'm dreaming right now and that there isn't actually a wolf in the room" as Alayna slowly walks toward the two. 

Maya immediately answers by saying "Nope. Its definitely a wolf in the room. The wolf did nothing except staring a us!"

Alayna looks on at the wolf and the only thing the wolf does is to put its head on its front legs and sleeps. As she looks on, Maya and Lizzy suddenly scream again and as Alayna looks on the two, wondering what is wrong, Maya points toward outside of the door. Alayna looks back and as she does, she notices a white tiger approaching her with intense eyes. She freezes on the spot, not knowing what to do in the situation. The tiger keeps approaching until it stops right in front of Alayna and just stares at her with its eyes. Looking at the tiger back, Alayna notices that the tiger's eyes are green, unlike the most white tigers eyes that she saw in pictures which are blue instead. Somehow, Alayna does something that she never expected herself to do. She reaches her hand to the tiger and pats the tiger's head. Maya and Lizzy almost fainted at the scene but Alayna keeps patting the tiger's head as if it is a cat instead. 

"It wouldn't harm me. Somehow I know that" as she says to the two girls. 

Maya and Lizzy look to each other before stepping down from the table and try to approach Alayna yet as they do, the tiger suddenly roars loudly that the two girls back away. When the tiger does that, the black wolf that has been sleeping on the bed suddenly wakes up and howling loudly at the tiger as the wolf approaches Maya, trying to protect her. Maya, at first is scared to do anything but as the wolf looks on to her, Maya finally notices that the wolf is simply trying to protect her from the tiger. As the girls ponder on the situation, they suddenly heard a noise coming from Lizzy's bed cover and after a moment, a blue canary popped out from the cover and fly itself to Lizzy's shoulder.

The three stares at each other and the animals in the room and after few moments later, Alayna finally speaks "Let's go to the living room and open the TV because somehow I'm sure we're not the only ones like this."

As it turns out, the three are really not the only ones, news all over channels have been on on the animals souls that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. From the smallest of mice until the largest elephants, the animals are the new talks of the day. The news have been calling the animals as daemons, references to the reflection of human souls that took the forms of animals. As the three watch the news, Alayna looks on to the tiger, knowing now that the tiger is hers yet at the same time wondering to herself about it. Maya, in the mean time has a bit problems with her wolf. The wolf seems like to sleep most of the time yet overprotective towards her. Lizzy and her canary has the best relationship of all the three. The fact that the canary is small enough to stay put on her shoulder is an advantage as the canary would not likely be an attention, unlike the wolf and the tiger. Alayna can only ponder more on the situation as she ready herself for the class.

Maya looks at her with a shocked expression and asks "Are you still leaving for class today?! With 'that' around you?" while pointing on the tiger.

Alayna looks on and answered "I'm pretty sure 'this' wouldn't be a bother much, Maya. I told you I have an assignment to be sent today, right?" as she walks in her room.

Preparing herself, she notices that the tiger is in the room with her, watching her as she moves. Alayna smiles to the tiger and says "You know... You might be a tiger but I still think that you shouldn't be watching me change you know."

The tiger looks on and then drops itself on the floor and sleeps for a moment. Alayna laughs herself as she changes her clothes and putting her make up on. When she done, the tiger looks back at her and Alayna continues " You are decent enough, boy... I should give you a name instead if we're going to be together from now on."

The tiger did not react much and walks ahead of its human. Alayna tells the girls that she is off and walks out the house, hoping that today will not be as much mess as it already has.


	2. Byakko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what? How about I call you Byakko instead? Like the one in the Chinese constellation legend. It fits." as she looks on the white tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name... Hehe xoxo

Walking around with a white tiger tailing you does give you the fame of the day. Somehow Alayna knows that almost all the students around the campus are now staring at her, especially with the big white tiger around her. She looks on the tiger as she continues her steps toward the professor's office and cannot help hearing the yelping of some students that run on sight of the tiger. 

The tiger however, calmly walks besides her without causing much of scenes and She cannot help herself to complain "You know. I have no idea what happened last night but this is not what I was hoping for today." as she looks to the tiger.

The tiger stares at her before stepping forward and she decides to let it be as the two approaches the professor's office. Before she could knock on the door however, she hears a cat sound coming from the room and as she knocks, she hears a reply saying enter coming from within. she opens the door and as she does, she is treated with a sight of Dr. Michaelson, her professor with a cat in his lap. The cat is an orange tabby cat with stunning blue eyes and as she looks on the cat, the cat leaps from the lap and walks to the nearby sofa before climbing up and sleeps itself on it. 

As she stares at the cat, Dr. Michaelson looks at her, amused before saying "I'm sure you're not here for staring at the cat, Alayna." as he signs her to sit down. 

She walks in and sits to the chair across Dr. Michaelson and replay "No I'm not, Dr."

Dr. Michaelson looks at her and says "Well I'm sure a lot happened for these situations around us to happen but I can't actually complain much. Although a white tiger is the first time for me around the campus." as he looks on the tiger besides his student.

She follows his gaze to the tiger and reply "You have no idea, Dr." A moment passed in the room before she continues "Do you have any idea what happened?" as she asks him.

Dr. Michaelson looks at her and reply "Not really. But with my observations, I can say a few things. First of all, these animals aren't really animals. They don't drink or eat. They do sleep but mostly it's just a temporary sleep. Second, we can touch the animals but only our respective animals and somehow the animals connect to each other but never have contact with each other. Although I must say that my cat and my wife's Irish Terrier do have contact with each other but that's it. None with other animals. Oh, and I can touch the Terrier as my wife can touch the cat. It's like only spouses can touch each other animals." 

As Alayna listens to the explanation, she ponders more on the situation. Her thoughts are distracted when Dr. Michaelson asks her "Alayna... I'm sure there is a lot more to come. Yet, now it's better to focus on issues in hand. Don't you think so as well?"

She looks at Dr. Michael before replying "Yes, Dr." as she hands up her papers to the older man.

"This is my work. I hope it's to your satisfaction." as she explains.

Dr. Michaelson receives the papers and reply " I hope for the best to you too. Is this all?" as he asks the younger girl.

She looks on and says "Yes, this is all. May I be excused for now?"

Dr. Michaelson reply "Yes, you can. I'll see you in class later on."

She stands up from he chair and says "Thank you, Dr." 

As Alayna exits the room, the tiger follows her and the two are out the room, walking towards the next destination. She is still wondering around while sometimes looking on the tiger. The duo do bring a lot of attentions as many students still staring to the two. She looks on and says to tiger "You know, we might end up becoming celebrities because of you. You do stand up." The tiger does what it regularly does, stares at her before walking on in pace with its human. 

Alayna decides to go to the field in order to avoid more attention. The duo walks on the university field and Alayna lays herself too the green field before saying "You know what? How about I call you Byakko instead? Like the one in the Chinese constellation legend. It fits." as she looks on the white tiger.

The tiger lays itself near her and starts to sleep soundly. Alayna pats the tiger's head as she says "Byakko... It does fit you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC love <3


	3. The Wolf and the Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya turns to be in the spotlight. The black wolf is the talk of the class and when Alec comes in, well all hell breaks loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fact ahead ;-)

Maya does not want to go to the class today, not with a black wolf tailing her around. However since her attendance is important enough not to be ignored, she walks herself to the class. As it turns out, many of her classmates have these animals of theirs around as well. Maya and Alayna share the same courses yet Alayna has other affairs to attend before coming up to the class. Along the way, many student are stunned with the wolf and this only makes things more agitated to her as she sits on her regular chair. The wolf sits near her legs and now sleeping as usual. Alayna walks in a few moments later with her white tiger and this causes many more whispering from behind the class. Alayna sits next to her and the tiger just sits near its human and sleeps in as well. 

Alayna looks on Maya and says "Didn't think you're coming in today."

She looks on Alayna and reply " Have to. The attendance."

Alayna nods and says "Ah... But you know, a lot of students have animals as well. It's not a big issue right now."

"I know. But none of them has a black wolf for a company, you know." as she replys.

"Tell me about it. I have a tiger for a company." as Alayna points to the tiger.

She puts her hand on Alayna's arm and says "Sorry. I didn't mean it in a bad way." 

Alayna gently pats the hand and says "I know you're not. Let's just focus on the class now."

As the class wait on the lecturer, a guy comes in into the class. Wearing all black, all the students know not to find troubles with Alec, the class's bad wolf as he is called. Alec is a stunning guy in Maya's opinion, with black hair and grey eyes but somehow she knows that all of those talks about the guy seems off. As Alec walks in, all the students in the class suddenly quiet down as they see what is tailing Alec by his side. A white rabbit with blue eyes hopping on to catch up with Alec and as the class try not to say a sound on the situation, a small laugh comes out from Alayna before it becomes a loud one enough for the whole class to hear on. 

Alayna stands up to face Alec and then says " Its cute. I'm sorry but its too cute. Haha!"

Alayna and Alec have a history together. This is the fact that most people in the university knows. Yet none of them truly know the backstory of the two. Not even Maya and Lizzy. Alayna never says anything about it and never planning on to tell. Yet all of students know not to mess up with Alayna without Alec finding out. Once in the second year, there was a case in which Alayna was being harassed by the senior students from outside of the university. The next day, the same students ended up in the hospital with serious injuries. Alayna confronted Alec, knowing that he did it but Alec rebuffed her and the case was quietly closed. Since then, there are no more serious cases that involved the two. The whole class become dead silent on the situation in front of them now before Alec opens his mouth and says "Just shut up, Ana."

"Ah, come on Lex. A rabbit of all the animals. Its too cute to be true. I was hoping for more realistic animal that says your characters. Like Maya's wolf here." as Alayna points on the sleeping black wolf.

As Alec looks at the wolf, the wolf suddenly wakes up in haste and walks towards Alec. Before anything can happen, the rabbit that is now between the two is now hopping defensively before stopping and stares at the wolf. The wolf approaches the rabbit and does something that stuns the whole class. The wolf licks the rabbit affectionately and the two human that are now the focus of the class can only stare at the situation in hand. The wolf and the rabbit are now playing around with each other and after a few moment the silent is broken by Alayna saying "Huh... I didn't see that coming. By the way, Maya... Why are you blushing?"

Maya is now in a serious thought as she is wondering on what just happen. When the wolf was licking the rabbit, she can feel it through her skin and this is something that scares her so much. When she looks on to Alayna, she notices that Alec is now staring at her, intensively. She suddenly becomes embarrassed and walks out from the class, leaving Alayna and Alec standing there. As she walks out, the black wolf follows suit and running towards its human. The last thing she hears from the class is Alayna's voice screaming her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem2 <3


	4. Hopping Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya runs out of class. Alec walks out to the opposite side. Alayna is stuck with questions. Well what can be worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many heartbeats to shippers <3

Maya runs out of the class without even bother looking behind. One of the reasons is that the scene between the wolf and the rabbit is confusing enough for her to take in. Second is that the fact that she can literally feel her skin heated up when the wolf licked the rabbit drives her to leave before anyone else notices. Yet as she runs, she knows that the wolf is following from behind yet she did not stop herself until she is halfway home. Attendance aside, she is now wondering on how to confront Alec as she knows that he knows about the situation as well. Her redden face has shown enough for the guy to notice. She slows her pace as she is now walking to her safe haven, the astronomy club. The club is now probably empty as there is no meeting held for today. The wolf is now walking besides her and she looks on at the wolf and complain "Why did you do that, boy?! It's embarrassing!" The wolf looks up and starts to whine as to tell its human that it did not do anything wrong at all. Maya looks at the wolf and instead wonders to herself on how she knows that the wolf is a male in the first place. She decides to continue her way to the club without any more word to the wolf.

#######################

Alec knows the instance the girl with Alayna runs out of the class that the girl feels the same thing as he does when the wolf licks the rabbit. Although for him, it feels like he is kissing something with his mouth as his mouth heated up yet not in a bad way. Alayna screams to her friend as the girl runs away from the class.

"Maya..." as he thinks to himself of the name. He looks around the class as all other students are now watching him with wondering eyes. He does not like the situation now so he decides to walk out of the class instead. Alayna looks at him and asks "Now, where're you going, Lex?"

He looks at Alayna and answers "I'm off. It's too troublesome in the class now. Give me head notes if anything is up. Bye..." as he waves his hand to her. He walks out the class, now thinking on where to sleep as the rabbit follows him from behind.

He watches the rabbit before picking it up and says " I'm sure you're tired hopping all day. Come on let me hold you up, girl." He looks on the rabbit only to find out that the rabbit is now sleeping comfortably in his arms. He smiles to himself as he says "There goes my image as the big bad wolf" and walks away from the hall. 

#######################

"MAYA! Where are you going?!" as Alayna screams to the run out girl. Maya does not even spare one glance to he back as she runs off, followed by the wolf just steps behind. As she looks on the situation, Alec is now leaving the class as well, to the opposite side of the class. She looks at him and asks "Now, where're you going, Lex?"

Alec looks at her and answers "I'm off. It's too troublesome in the class now. Give me head notes if anything is up. Bye..." as Alec waves his hand to her. Alayna stares at guy that just left the class with a stressful expression and she decides to sit back to her chair without as much trying to chase the two. Byakko is now staring at her as to ask if she is alright. She looks on and pats the tiger's head while saying "I'm fine, Byakko. Don't worry too much."

Dr. Jamieson walks in the classroom and now starting to take the attendance of the class. The students cannot help to notice that the Dr. has a German Shepherd as his companion. The dog looks around to the classroom as Dr. Jamieson speaks up names before stopping at Alec's and Maya's.

"Alec Davidson? Maya Gallards? Are these two absents today?" as Dr. Jamieson looks around.

The students in the class can only stare at Alayna as she looks on to the Dr. Dr. Jamieson looks at her and proceeds to ask "Alayna. Do you know why the two are absents?"

Alayna stands up and answers "They were in... But they had to leave... With no explainable reasons... as she looks at the Dr. Jamieson.

Dr. Jamieson looks at her and says "Well, if that's the case, I'm sure they'll be available for a personal replacement class in my office tomorrow at 10 a.m. since I also have no explainable reasons to do so right, Miss Anders?"

Alayna can only nod her head up as she sits back to her chair and stares at Byakko. The tiger is now sleeping at her feet and Alayna can only wonder to herself as she thinks "Well, you reap what you sow, guys. Have fun." as she focuses to the class in session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up until now everyone. Love you all xoxo


	5. Together on Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Alec ended up in a replacement class on Saturday. Things will get a bit heated up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the fun is on the way but will have to wait up for just a few more chapters.

Alayna walks into the astronomy club right after the class. She knows that Maya will always be there to clear her minds off. As Alayna steps into the room, she sees Maya, sitting near the window, with her book and headphone on. Noticing her, Maya tears the headphone off and stares at Alayna. Alayna stands opposite of her friend and says "Congratulation. You just got yourself a class with Dr. Jamieson tomorrow, on Saturday."

Maya sighs at the statement and reply "Ah... I knew it." and stumbles her head into the book. 

Alayna looks on and asks "Well, if you knew, why did you leave? What happened?"

"I don't know... I just need to run away after that whole scene with my wolf and the rabbit." as Maya points to the sleeping wolf nearby.

Alayna looks at the wolf and says "Well, one thing for sure, you'll have a company tomorrow. So you wouldn't be alone much."

Maya looks up and asks "Who?"

Alayna tries to hold her laugh before answering "Alec. He left the class right after you." and proceeds to laugh hysterically.

Maya stares at her friend, who is now laughing her breaths away as she says "OH DEAR GOD!"

#######################

Nothing can be worse than an extra class on Saturday. Well as for Maya, she knows that she causes this to herself and now she is paying the price. As she walks to Dr. Jamieson office, a rabbit appears suddenly, hopping to her side and her wolf follows the rabbit playfully. Noticing the rabbit, she looks up and sees Alec, who is now walking towards her. She does not know how to perceive the situation and as she continues walking, Alec is now following her a few steps from behind. The two arrive at Dr. Jamieson's office and Maya takes the initiative of knocking first. A voice saying "Come in." can be hear from inside and the two go into the room. Dr. Jamieson's room is filled with racks of books and his table is filled with files scattering around. Dr. Jamieson is sitting by his desk, with the German Shepherd nearby the table and as the Dr. looks up, he signs the two to sit on the chairs across his table. Maya and Alec then walk toward the chairs and sit down as the wolf and the rabbit follow from behind. 

Dr. Jamieson then proceeds to say "Well, I'm glad that the two of you managed to come today. I was wondering what happened to the two of you yesterday." 

Maya and Alec can only stay silent at the moment. None of them are able to say anything on what had happened yesterday. The room is now only filled with the wolf small howling as the wolf and the rabbit are playing around in the room. The Dr.'s German Shepherd is only staring at the two as it does not try to make contact on the pair.

Dr. Jamieson stares at the two animals and then looks up to the students in front of him. He proceeds to say "It looks like some are enjoying the moment.Are the two of you together?"

"NO!" as the two reply at the same time. Maya blushes and Alec stares at Maya before looking on the other side of the room. 

Dr. Jamieson smiles and then says "That's weird. You see, my dog there and my wife's Dobermann get along as much as the two of yours do. But when it comes to another people's animals, they stay static. Like the dog is doing now."

Maya and Alec look to the dog and notice that like the Dr. says, the dog does nothing but stares at the wolf and the rabbit. The Dr. then proceeds "That's why I assume the two of you are together. Sorry if I missed."

Maya then reply "No, Dr. It's fine." 

Alec only nods to the Dr. as Maya talks. Maya realizes that Alec barely talks unless necessary and the Dr. proceeds to say " Well, that aside, the two of you will be given a pair assignment to make up for the yesterday class. I think that will be more than enough." The Dr. takes his time before continuing "Since these animals cases are brand new cases in which just recently happen, the two of you will be conducting a research on why this happens. It will be an interesting case study. In fact, the two of you will be competing with the researchers around the world for this. Agree?"

Maya and Alec stare at the Dr. before turn to each other for a moment. Maya turns back the Dr. first and says "I have no problem with it, Dr."

Alec takes a moment before answering "I have no problem with it too."

Dr. Jamieson then says "Good. The paper is to be submitted a month from now and I hope for the best. Both of you are dismissed. I actually have a meeting in about 10 minutes so I will take my leave now." The Dr. stands up and walks toward the door, accompany by the dog. Maya and Alec follow from behind as well as the wolf and the rabbit. Dr. Jamieson then says "I'll see you two later. Have a good day."

"Yes, Dr." as the two reply. As Dr. Jamieson walks away, Alec hands over his phone to Maya and says "I need your phone number. For our discussions."

Maya stares at him before saying "Yes, of course." She type in her number and hands back the phone to him. 

Alec takes the phone and says "We'll talk later about the paper. Bye, Maya."

Alec walks away from her and the rabbit follows on his side. Maya stays in front of the office before looking at the wolf and says "That went well right, boy?"

The wolf looks up at her and proceeds to rub its head to her palm. Maya pats the wolf's head and then says "Let's go to the diner. I'm starving." 

The duo walk out of the university's compound and go to the nearby diner for a lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess what will happen on the next chapter. xoxo


	6. Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Alec are having their moment by texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Texting for the first time. Ahem2.

Maya walks home after having lunch at the diner. As she enters the house, Lizzy is typing on the computer at the living room as the canary stays nearby. Her wolf jumps to the couch, startling the girl and her canary. The canary flies to Lizzy and cries out as to say that it is complaining to the wolf. The wolf gives a small huff and proceeds to sleep on the couch. Lizzy looks up to Maya and proceeds to ask "Finished your class already? That's fast."

Maya answers "He didn't even have time to do class in the first place. But he gave Alec and I a paper to do and that paper is to be send within one month." as she sits near Lizzy.

Lizzy then says "Well, at least it's just a paper. On what?"

Maya responds "On the animals."

"Ah... Well... Good luck in advance." says Lizzy.

"Thanks..." as Maya looks on the wolf and sighs to herself. As the two talk, Alayna walks out of her room, half-asleep as the tiger follows. She looks at the two and proceeds to say "Good Morning."

Lizzy shakes her head and replies "It's already afternoon, Alayna."

Alayna looks on the clock at the wall and says "Huh... My alarm went off again.. Oh well it's Saturday." as she walks into the bathroom. The tiger follows her until the bathroom door and Alayna proceeds to say "Stay out, Byakko. The bathroom is too small for the two of us."

Maya looks at Alayna and asks "You named the tiger?"

Alayna looks back at her and answers "Yes. Can't keep calling it tiger all the time. So I give it a name. It's much better since. Although it's only two days since." and proceeds to walk into the bathroom.

Maya looks at her wolf and thinks "I probably should do the same..." and looks on her phone for names. As she searches for a name, a text popped out from her notification. She opens the message and reads the content.

[This is my number. About the paper, if you don't mind, let's meet up after class on Monday. Alec]

Maya stares at the content for a moment before replying;

[Okay. I don't have anything else after the Monday class so it's perfect. Maya]

A moment later, a text comes in and she opens.

[I know it's you so you don't need to sign your name behind.]

Maya laughs at the text and reply;

[Well since we know each other number already so I guess we don't need to anymore.]

A reply comes in after saying;

[Exactly.]

Maya smiles on the text and goes off for a shower. After a moment later, she notices that a new text comes in and opens it.

[I hope anything that had happened yesterday and today wouldn't affect you. I don't know what happened that Artemis always end up playful with your wolf.]

Maya stares at the text for a while before replying;

[Artemis? Your rabbit? Its' alright. I don't know what came into my wolf as well so we're even on that :-)]

A reply comes saying;

[Yes, the rabbit. Alayna thinks its better to name it for my own convenient. She's right. Don't tell her I said that :-P]

Maya takes her time before relying;

[I see... The two of you always texting with each other?]

Another text comes in;

[Depends on the mood. She never tells you?]

Maya replies;

[No.]

A reply comes in;

[I see... Well it's a long story between us. But not the bad kind of story. If she never tells anything then I'm sure she has her reasons. Well, got to go. I'll see you later. Bye]

Maya puts down her phone and begin to wonder "What is their story?". As she thinks, she decides to let it be since she does not want to get any trouble minding someone else story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, can you all guess what happened between Alayna and Alec? xoxo for now.


	7. After Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Alec are having their first meeting. Alayna spends some time alone in the city (well not practically alone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a bit slower from now. Got jobs to do ;-(

Classes on Monday are as swift as it could be. Right after the classes, Maya walks toward the library. Alec has texted her to meet up for discussing about their paper. As for Alayna, she is having the fun of her life when she founds out about the set up. 

"Haha... Have fun with him. You're finally with a boy. He's single as well so give it a try!" Alayna says as the two walk to the main hall.

Maya looks at her, annoyed as she replies "Like you have one. You know much about him. What's the story huh?"

Alayna smiles and replies "That is my secret. I'll tell you once I know the moment."

Maya says "Fine. It's not a date. It's just a meeting."

The two part ways once they arrived at the main hall, with Alayna heading towards the door. But before she is out of the building, she yells at Maya and says "You'll never know!"

Maya sighs and shake her head while heading towards the library. Her wolf is now running ahead of her, as the other students give way for the black wolf to run off. Maya has a feeling that Alec is already in the library, as she reflects on the wolf's behavior and when she arrives, she founds the answer as the wolf is now playing with the blue eyed white rabbit. Alec is sitting at the nearby window, with a book in his hand. She realizes that the book he is reading now is about animal behavior and she is actually not surprised about it. Alec sees her and signs her to sit nearby him. Maya walks toward him and sits right where he shows her to. Alec sits across her and and shows her some papers. As she reaches for the papers, she realizes that the papers have writings on drafts on their research. 

Alec looks at her and says "I kind of write on some drafts in my spare times. Try to see on them and let me know your opinions. "

Maya looks at him, a bit dazed with the situation yet she manages to retrieve herself and read the papers. As she reads, the wolf in now at her feet, laying on its stomach and sleeps yet she also notices that the rabbit is also sleeping, at the wolf's side. 

The two human looks on and Alec asks Maya "They're having a lot of fun enough. Tired themselves to core, huh?"

Maya relies "The wolf really loves to sleep much. I can't say I don't understand. I wish I can sleep many hours undisturbed as well."

"The wolf huh? No name?" as Alec continues to question her.

Maya replies "I can't think of any." She takes a moment before asking "Do you have a suggestion?"

Alec looks at her and says "Well... The wolf's eyes are grey... Why don't Silver? You know, grey...silver... Kinda fit."

Maya looks at him and replies "Silver... Silver... It is kinda fit..."

The two stare at each other for a moment before Alec breaks the stare by saying "Well, glad you like it."

Maya looks on and says "Yes... Thank you."

Alec only replies "No problem."

The two discuss more on the project after the small talk. Maya could not help to notice that Alec does in fact has the most memorable smile in his eyes. He rarely smile yet the way he looks and acts with his eyes says much more than just words. She realizes that she could not focuses more on what is on at the moment yet the discussion ends well for the two sides.

#######################

Right after the classes, Alayna decides to go to the city for buying household groceries. Yet, having a white tiger by your side does not really cold down the atmosphere round in the public. But as long as Byakko never causes a scene in public, she never cares what other people think of her. Alayna walks in to the supermarket to buy some grocery before heading out to her favorite spot, The Book Cafe. The cafe provides many choices of drinks and desserts yet for Alayna, reading new books available in the cafe is more pleasurable as well as the sweets around. The duo walk into the cafe, earning wide glares from most customers in. Yet to the owner, Mr. Henders, his favorite customer is in the house and now must be served and well taken. 

As Alayna walks to her usual spot, Mr. Henders says to her "Welcome, my lovely muse. What do you desire to drink?"

Alayna smiles and answers "Well my sweet man, I would like a hot chocolate and two slices of chocolate cakes please."

Mr. Henders replies with a laugh "As usual. Coming up." He takes a moment before continuing "I see you are with a big company now. Well, I'm glad mine is just a parakeet otherwise it would be problematic to handle." as he points to the yellow parakeet that is sitting on the table.

Alayna looks on and says "You have no idea."

The waiter, James puts the hot chocolate and cakes to her desk as the two are speaking. Alayna looks up and say "Thank you" and James nods and walks away. Alayna takes her time with the cakes as she reads. She also looks around the cafe for sightseeing. There are many young girls around her age and mostly come in for the cakes and sweets. Well, she cannot say much on that since the Book Cafe does have delicious desserts to offer. The workers are mostly young and attractive men so the customers always come in for the view. Alayna smiles while looking at Mr. Henders, who is now serving to a few young girls. Mr. Henders is a 38 years old single man yet his looks deceived any women and girls that lay eyes on him. 

The two share a long yet memorable memory together. It happened in her first year, when she was walking around in the city for some sweets to buy. Mr. Henders was still looking for a shop to start the business yet on that day, he actually managed to get himself lost in between. He asked her for direction and since she had nothing much to do, she helped him out. The deal was almost got canceled because of his lateness, yet Alayna managed to talk into the dealer to give him the shop. Until now. Mr. Henders has been grateful for her help and called her his muse. The two spent some time after the deal was finalized and now she is his regular customer and beloved co-owner of the cafe. She has a share in the cafe, in which she does not know about. Mr. Henders walks to sit at her table and the two talk about the week. As the two talk, an interview on the TV causes some noises in the cafe and the two look to the corner where the TV is.

"He's so handsome."

"I wish I can take a selfie with him!"

"He looks very mysterious."

"He's just won an award for the best debutante last month."

"I heard his father is a businessman and his mother was a famous actress."

"He's single as well."

"He should have acted a long time ago. He's breathtaking!"

The noises go on and on as Alayna looks on the TV for the man they are talking about.

*WILLIAM J. GRIMM*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf name is set. What do you guys think on the development? Let me know. XOXO to readers as always.


	8. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alayna is having a family day. Maya and Alec's meeting went on in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. My job is pilling up and still does. Huhu ;-(

Thursday should be a rest day for the both of them. Yet Maya is now ready to head to the library for another discussion with Alec and Alayna is meeting up with the family. Both of them are now eating breakfast in the kitchen and Alayna just eat as quietly as she can. Byakko and Silver are sleeping besides them and Maya looks on and say "They're lucky. All they do are sleep and walk. They don't even eat."

Alayna replies "Well, they technically souls, so it's logic that they don't eat." and picks her plate up to the sink and cleans herself. Right after that, she walks to the main door and unlock it as she says "I'm out now. I'll be back before night." 

In cue, Byakko wakes up and follows her as Alayna walks out of the house, leaving Maya and Silver behind. Maya looks on the watch on her wrist and hurries herself to go to the library.

#######################

Alayna walks until she reaches the bus stop near her house and waits there. A few moment later, a black car arrives and when the car window slides down, a man in his mid-twenties reaches out for her and says "Get in." She looks on, walks to the car and gets into it. As she does, she looks at the man and says "You can do better than that, you know."

The man looks at her side and says "Well, if we talk more than this, we could actually break our year round record." The man then looks at the tiger behind and continues "You got the biggest one of all now. Father and Mother got themselves a pair of peafowl and as you can see mine here, you win this round." as he points to his Russian Blue cat at his lap.

Alayna sighs and asks "How about Michael? You didn't mentioned him."

The man looks at her before focusing back to the front and replies "No one talks about him. You know that."

"Arrogant. As always. I've had enough of this family's drama." as she says and looks at the man back.

The man stops the car on the side before he looks at her and says "Look, Lay. I know our family is a mess. Hell, even I don't want to go home now. But we have to do this." 

The man hugs Alayna and after a moment, she returns the hug back and says "Can't we just skip this, Andrew? I hate going home, knowing Michael isn't there."

"Me too, sweetheart. But just bear with it for a few hours and we're done." as Andrew says.

Andrew let go of his sister and continues driving. Alayna looks on and can only hope that she will not cause any unnecessary scene. After a while, the two arrived at their parents' house. As the two walk in through the main door, a voice can be heard from the upstairs saying "You both are on time. Good."

The two look up and replies "Father."

The older man walks down the stairs and now stands in front of the two as he says "Lunch in the garden. Come." and walks away.

The two follows the older man and arrives at the garden behind as an older woman is preparing the lunch when the three arrive. The older woman gives them a warm smile and says "Andrew, Alayna. It's been a while. Come and give me a hug, both of you." as she spreads open her arms."

"Mother." as Andrew hugs the older woman. Alayna takes her time before she also hugs the woman and says "Mother."

Their mother smiles and says "Ah... I miss the time when you all called me Mommy instead of Mother."

"Sarah..." A voice replies from behind and she continues "Well, let us sit and have lunch, shall we? I made some sandwiches and orange juice." and points to table behind.

The four of them eat up as they discuss general topics around. Alayna looks on to Byakko as the tiger sleeps at her feet. Her mother looks to the tiger and says "You have one fine soul animal there, sweetheart."

Alayna looks at her mother and replies "Well, he's good enough. You got a pretty peacock yourself, Mother."

Her mother looks at her and asks "Why did you assume that the peacock is mine and not the peahen?"

"The animals are always the reverse of ourselves. That's what I concluded when I look around. So I know yours are the peacock. Not the peahen." as she replies.

Her mother smiles and says "You're always the keen one of my children. I couldn't be proud enough."

Alayna looks on and replies "We all know that's not true."

"That's enough!" as her father speaks up and continues "I told you not to talk about him in this house anymore!"

Alayna stands up and replies "I didn't. And since the lunch party is over, I'm leaving. Good day."

Alayna walks away as her father screams "You get back here, Alayna! We're not done yet."

She looks back and replies "Yes. We are. I'm done. Every time we meet, you always end up assuming I started talking about Michael and snapped at me. You know what?! I've had enough!"

Her father says "If that's so, I'm done funding you as well. Go and do whatever you want!"

Alayna laughs and say "Good gracious, I've been in scholarship ever since I got in. I never use the money you guys sent me." and continues to walk away.

Andrew chases her until the main door and says "Don't do this to me, Lay. Please... Don't leave me as well."

The Russian Blue cat is now meowing as if to persuade her and the tiger. Alayna looks up and says "I'm tired, Andy. I really am. Just let me be. Stay with them. I can go home with a cab." and walks out of the house. 

Byakko looks to her as if to comfort her and she could not be happier even more. "Well, what a charming tiger." as she pets the tiger's head and calls a cab for a ride home.

#######################

Maya walks to the library and when she arrives, as usual Alec is already there with Artemis on his lap. Silver playfully runs at him and howls at Artemis, causing the rabbit to hop down and plays with the wolf around the library. The two human can only look at the scene and laugh together before being told by the librarian to keep quiet. Alec starts the conversation by saying "You know. If we're to write a paper on them, might as well use them as subjects. Don't you agree?" as he points to Silver and Artemis.

Maya looks on the two and replies "I suppose we can. Any notes from you?" as she looks back to Alec. 

Alec simply replies "No. Kinda have to observe more. That guy's messing with us. Giving us an assignment that has no other reference to read on."

Maya smiles and says "Well we might be the first and it's good. Our research can be the reference for other people instead. Don't you agree?"

Alec looks at her and says "Couldn't agree more."

As the two talks, Artemis hops on to Alec's lap and Silver follows suits, causing Alec to fall back from his seat. The loud sound of him crashing the floor causes the whole students around to look at their direction. Maya, for once, laughs at the scene that just happened in front of her and Alec looks at her, disapproving of her laugh yet smiles to her laughing sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update soon XOXO


	9. Planning A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hang out at home on Saturday night, with Lizzy suggesting a day out for the next Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update as early as I can.

Saturday night is always "a hanging around night" for the girls. They usually watch movies and gossiping o the latest issues available. Tonight, it is the same routine as the three watch 'Lara Croft Tomb Raider'. After the movie, Lizzy prepares another round of light snacks and sits down between Alayna and Maya for their gossip hours.

"So, Maya... I have been hearing people talking about you and Alec... What's that about huh?" as she pokes Maya's ribs with her finger. The blue canary is sitting on the wolf's head as the girls talk to each other.

Maya blushes and answers "It's nothing... We're just stuck together because of the pair assignment, that's all."

"Ah... I see... Well, if you wanna talk about it later on, remember me okay? I want to hear all of the stories" as Lizzy laughs on.

"HA...HA..." as Maya sarcastically laughs. She turns around to Alayna, only to see that Alayna is spacing off and she simply asks "Alayna, are you alright?"

Out of her trances, Alayna looks at Maya and answers "Huh? Yeah, I'm alright."

Lizzy joins the conversation and says "No, you're not. What happened?"

Alayna laughs on and says "Haha... Hurm... let's just say that I got myself disowned and I'm enjoying it."

Lizzy and Maya stare at each other before screaming "Disowned?! What happened?"

Alayna covers her ears up as she replies "Gosh, can the two of you be more louder than that?!" Byakko gives a small roar at the situation, perhaps not enjoying the loud noise as well.

As she removes her hands, she knows that she would not get away without answering so she continues "Nothing really. Had a huge fight with the old man, and he decided to cut off. The End. It isn't matter anymore."

The duo go silent for a while before Lizzy says "If that's the case, why don't we celebrate it? Your freedom. Huh?" and smiles to the girls.

Alayna and Maya smile at the statement before Alayna replies "I like the idea. What's the plan?"

Lizzy smiles and says "There's a fan gathering at our uni's main hall next Saturday. The guys from "The Desert" are coming! My future husband is coming! Haha..."

Alayna and Maya look at each other before asking "What?"

Lizzy stares at the two and says "The Desert? Don't tell me you girls haven't seen it yet?!"

Both of them reply "No" at the same time, gaining a deep stare from Lizzy.

Lizzy continues by saying "That movie just got the box office hit last month. And the guys in it are so handsome. Especially Sean Bosworth, my future husband. Ah... Stay away from him!" as she points to the girls.

The duo reply "No problem."

Lizzy asks "Come on... Don't tell me you girls haven't heard a single thing about it? Perhaps gossips? Daniel Samuels? Hunter Williams? Will J. Grimm? Nothing?"

Maya shakes her head but Alayna, ringing a bell on the name Will J. Grimm, says to Lizzy "I think I've heard of Will J. Grimm before. On TV back at the cafe. That guy huh?"

Lizzy replies "Haha... William J.Grimm... Mysterious guy type... Not so much gossip on him as well... That aside, you two on?"

"I'm on" as Maya replies. The two look on to Alayna and Alayna can only says "Well... I'm free so yes."

"Ah!!! Great. Now I can't wait!"as Lizzy screams around. Alayna and Maya look at each other and give each other amusing smiles as they watch their friend screaming on what outfits to wear. Next Saturday seems to be near as Lizzy already plan the whole day ahead for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works still loaded and loading more ;-(


	10. The Saturday Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saturday came and they couldn't be more excited (in Lizzy's view). Alayna wishes she never said yes and Maya ends up texting with Alec to save her sanity.

Alayna wishes she could take back the 'yes' she had said before. Otherwise she would be in her favorite cafe right now, reading a new book available in the cafe with a cup of hot chocolate by the table. Yet, she is now riding the bus to her university ground with the overly-excited Lizzy and a reluctant Maya whom she pretty much sure experiencing the same thing as she does now. Lizzy has been talking about the actors, especially her Sean Bosworth and it is finally blowing her head off. Alayna turned her head to Lizzy and says "Lizzy,after all this, if you didn't go up the stage and kiss this Sean Bosworth of yours, I'll kill you myself. Like literally!"

Lizzy looks on and replies "Oh I wish I could. But we're not the only girls who will be there. I want his autograph and a selfie but we might end up at the back. I mean the hall isn't to big for the meet up."

Maya replies "The hall is meant for at least 10,000 students. Are you saying that isn't enough?"

Lizzy replies with a full confident "With the boys in there, NO."

Alayna looks on and says "I wish I can take back the 'yes'. It's going to be nightmare in there."

#######################

As Lizzy predicted, the university main hall is filled with mostly the female students waiting for the actors to come out to stage. Alayna has predicted the nightmare and it came true. Crowded with students, Alayna finds herself in a situation that she could not escape from. Lizzy has since lost from the duo's view since entering the hall and Maya is stuck in between entering and wanting to go out of the hall. Byakko and Silver stayed outside due to the rule stating that large animals are not allowed inside. Alayna turns to Maya and says "This is madness. We should just wait for Lizzy outside."

Maya replies "We should at least see the actors. Just to give her supports."

Alayna looks on and says "Fine! 15 minutes and that's it. I'm literally suffocating here."

Maya smiles and says "Done!"

10 minutes along the fan meeting, Maya finally decides that Alayna was right. This is chaotic and even worse, the could not even see the actors on the stage. She looks at Alayna and sees that Alayna is barely holding on being squished around by other students around her. As Maya tries to survive for another 5 minutes, suddenly she received a text from someone she never expected to. 

[Hey. I hope I'm not disturbing you for today. You know, Saturday and on.]

A text from Alec is certainly the last thing she expects for today yet Alec has become her savior out of pure boredom. She sent him a reply saying;

[Actually, you might save me from my pure boredom. My housemate drags Alayna and I to the fan meeting with the actors. You know, the one coming over our ground. But Alayna is trying to survive for another 5 before leaving and I'm stuck between the students :-( ]

After sending the text, another one comes in;

[Want me to go over and save you? I don't mind. I'm around the ground anyway. Work to do.] 

Maya takes a moment to ponder on the text. She never knows that Alec is working over weekends. Yet, the two of them never truly talk on any matter unrelated to their paper so it is understandable. She replies the text saying;

[Nah. It's fine. If I need it, I'll tell. You work on weekends? Where?]

A text comes in later;

[Around :-P ]

She laughs at the text. Alec sure knows how to joke around. Somehow Maya likes that about him. As she types a reply, another one comes in;

[Joking. I'll show you next time. Wait up. I'm coming for you.]

Alec is coming for her and she is panicking around. What should she do when he is around. She tries to track Alayna within the crowd only to find out that Alayna is not around anymore. "Where is she?!" as Maya screams internally while looking for Alayna. Yet, when she looks at her watch again, she finally notices that it has been 15 minutes already and she figures the conclusion for her search. "She's already out of the hall. Huh."as she also tries to find the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absent. Summer isn't helping much for my health and my works keep pilling up that I couldn't spare time to write. Thank you for the wait and enjoy your reading.


End file.
